Cette peur de te perdre
by Pouki26
Summary: Se situe à la fin de la saison 7 lorsque Jack a de nouveau la connaissance des anciens. Sam lui rend visite. Teal'c et Daniel ne débarquent pas dans cette fic. Parviendra-t-elle à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent?


**Bonjour amis lecteurs, je suis de retour avec cette courte fiction qui m'est venue d'un coup. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Sur le pas de la porte, le major Carter n'hésita qu'un bref instant. Elle avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir dans sa voiture. Elle toqua et l'instant d'après la silhouette de son supérieur apparu devant elle.<p>

- Bonjour mon colonel.

-Carter !

- Je vous ai réveillé ?

- Si on veut.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir pour ma part.

- Vous auriez dû m'appeler.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

O'Neill s'effaça pour laisser Sam entrer et celle-ci s'embrouilla aussitôt dans des excuses vraisemblablement peu crédibles à propos de sa visite inattendue.

- Très drôle en effet. Répondit-il simplement.

Jack lui proposa alors une bière à défaut de ne pas avoir de café.

Ne sachant comment engager la conversation, Sam tenta deux questions auxquelles son supérieur semblait peu désireux de répondre. Parler de son ex-femme était de loin la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue. Elle avait beau être la plus expérimentée en ce qui concernait la porte des étoiles et une brillante scientifique, elle n'était guère à son aise face à Jack quand il s'agissait de discuter de choses épineuses.

Jack se laissa tomber sur le sofa sa bière à la main, le regard dans le vague.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Sam très mal à l'aise

Face à son silence, elle réalisa qu'elle avait bien évidement fait le mauvais choix en s'invitant chez lui sans prévenir. Elle était pourtant venue ici pour une bonne raison… se confesser. Mais elle doutait que ce soit finalement une bonne idée. Le colonel ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter, quel qu'en soit le sujet. Elle reposa sa bière sur la table basse préférant le laisser seul.

- Finissez votre bière ! Dit-il. Ensuite vous devrez attendre une bonne heure avant de conduire. Alors asseyez-vous Carter !

Docilement, Sam prit place sur le canapé près de lui ancrant son regard azur dans le sien.

Durant tout le temps que dura leur conversation sur le fait de posséder la connaissance des anciens et sur les chances de trouver la cité perdue, la tension était palpable, presque insoutenable. La détresse de la jeune femme allait croissante. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait perdre à jamais le colonel O'Neill dans cette ultime bataille. Dans à peine 3 jours, il serait dans un autre monde ne comprenant plus leur langue, faisant des choses incomprises de tous. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le sauver une fois Atlantis retrouvé et de la manière dont elle le débarrasserait de ces connaissances qui menaçaient de le tuer. Que se passerait-il pour lui ? Elle avait beau réfléchir à la question, tentait de trouver une solution, elle se confrontait à un véritable mur.

Jack était loin d'être idiot. Il avait parfaitement compris la raison de la venue de la jeune femme, de celle qu'il considérait comme l'un des trésors nationaux de leur pays. Elle était bien sur pour lui bien plus que cela. Elle était tout, mais à quoi bon y penser. D'ici peu de temps il ne serait plus maitre de lui, il perdrait toute notion de la réalité, de ce qui l'entoure. Il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'heure se prêtait pourtant aux confidences mais il redoutait que Sam ne s'épanche un peu trop. Il pouvait lire dans son regard la tristesse et la peur du dénouement de toute cette histoire. Il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette aventure et rien ne pourrait le sauver cette fois. Ils en étaient tous deux conscients. Bientôt Jack la quitterait pour toujours et il voulait emporter avec lui l'image de son doux visage. Malgré cette journée maussade, elle restait tellement belle, les yeux d'un bleu si clair, mais la peine qu'il y lisait lui faisait mal le faisant culpabiliser de devoir l'abandonner. Mais il la savait assez forte pour poursuivre le combat sans lui. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras pour lui offrir ce courage dont elle avait tant besoin, mais cela serait commettre une erreur et rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour tous les deux.

Il avala quelques gorgées de sa bière et invita Sam à en faire de même. Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. La boisson coulait avec peine tant sa gorge était serrée. Le colonel semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même acceptant sans se battre son sombre destin. Comment pouvait-elle accepter cela ?

- Est-ce que je dois vous dire Adieu mon colonel ? Lança-t-elle soudainement.

Surpris, Jack releva la tête vers Sam découvrant un regard changé comme chargé de colère.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laissez vous sacrifiez sans rien faire ?

- Carter…

- Pardonnez-moi mon colonel, mais je refuse de croire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de vous sauvez. Je trouverai une solution. Je…

Elle réprima une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, elle se refusait à lui montrer sa faiblesse. Mais sa douleur était si grande qu'il était impossible qu'il ne la remarque pas. Pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine que son amour pour lui soit toujours partagé mais elle y elle voulait vraiment y croire.

_Il_ _pense à moi, je le sens, je le sais. Ses sourires, ses regards n'ont jamais mentis. Ai-je pourtant le droit d'espérer ? Espérer qu'il me revienne, qu'il m'accepte ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je représente vraiment pour lui. Est-ce que je compte pour lui plus qu'une autre ? Il est si près de moi et j'ai si peur de lui avouer ce que je ressens. Devons-nous nous parler d'amour ou simplement d'amitié ? Je l'aime tellement que je pourrai lui offrir ma vie. Je ne suis pas prête à me passer de lui._

Jack la dévisagea soucieux alors que Sam paraissait totalement plongée dans ses pensées. Il termina sa bière, la posa sur la table avant de se tourner complètement vers elle.

- Écoutez Sam…

Il hésita. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait lui dire. L'appelez Sam avait pour but de l'obliger à l'écouter mais quels mots devait-il prononcer pour la rassurer ?

Elle le regardait sans ciller, attendant qu'il parle.

- Je ne sais pas s'il sera possible de m'extraire ça de la tête. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, cela va détruire mon système nerveux, je vais perdre peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même… et mourir.

Sam soupira s'arrachant à son regard. Furieuse de ne rien pouvoir faire elle se leva brusquement.

- Mon colonel, si je dois vous perdre…

Elle serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait savoir. Après il serait peut-être trop tard.

- …je voulais vous dire que…

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il.

Un voile de mélancolie passa sur son visage. Bien sur qu'il savait. Par ces simples mots, Jack préférait lui éviter une confession douloureuse.

- Non vous ne savez pas… mon colonel.

O'Neill leva les yeux sur Sam. S'il pensait s'épargner des mots qui le rendraient heureux autant qu'il le blesseraient, il s'était lourdement trompé. Sam était déterminée à lui révéler ses sentiments.

- Mon colonel…si je suis venue aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement pour vous parler des risques que vous encourrez… Il faut que vous sachiez…

- Stop ! Cria presque Jack en se levant à son tour et agitant les bras devant lui. Non Carter, ne dites rien.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna celle-ci.

- A quoi bon s'embarquer dans des choses aussi compliquées ? Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ça ne mènera à rien.

- Savez-vous au moins de quoi je veux vous parler ? Demanda la jeune femme vexée.

- Je le sais parfaitement mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Vraiment ? Et bien je ne suis pas de votre avis. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'en parler.

- Pourquoi faire hein ?

Jack commençait à perdre patience.

- Je vais mourir Carter.

- Vous n'en savez rien mon colonel…

- Et quand bien même je survivrai à tout ça, je reste votre supérieur hiérarchique.

Encore une fois Jack O'Neill préférait se cacher derrière ce bon vieux règlement plutôt que d'affronter la réalité.

- Il est plus facile pour vous d'utiliser le motif militaire que de faire face à vos sentiments mon colonel. Lança-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Frappé par la franchise de Carter et par la véracité de ses propos, Jack garda le silence ne pouvant décrocher son regard du sien. Il régnait dans ses yeux, non plus cette folle tristesse qu'il y avait lue un peu plus tôt, mais un véritable désir de faire enfin éclater ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais s'il l'avait mieux observé il aurait pu alors s'apercevoir que Sam tremblait. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à maitriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme en face d'elle anéantir la force et le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé pour venir lui parler.

Sam fit un pas vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Jack O'Neill se sentait vidé, comme s'il abandonnait la partie. Il n'avait rien rétorqué à Carter quand elle lui avait balancé en pleine figure qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Certes, elle n'avait pas dit les choses de cette manière mais c'était bien le fond de sa pensée. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout, pourquoi continuer à le nier. C'était pourtant une erreur que de laisser les choses allaient plus loin mais lui-même avait envie de goûter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, au bonheur de se retrouver dans les bras de Sam.

- Mon colonel…

Cette fois il ne pipa mot mais ne l'invitait pas non plus à poursuivre. Les bras le long du corps, il se contentait de la regarder, une expression indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage.

- Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû venir, mais…j'ai mis si longtemps à rassembler le courage dont j'avais besoin pour pouvoir venir vous parler, et j'ai la sensation que si je ne vous dis pas tout aujourd'hui je n'aurai alors peut-être plus jamais la force de tout vous avouer. Je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance de me confier à vous.

Dévorée par la nervosité, Sam se triturait les mains fermant et ouvrant les poings à s'en faire mal.

- Si vous alliez droit au but Sam. L'encouragea soudainement Jack.

Elle réalisa que son trouble était certainement contagieux, tant et si bien que le colonel souhaitait en terminer au plus vite, pourtant il l'avait appelé 'Sam'. Sans une once d'hésitation elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Je vous aime Jack. Lâcha-t-elle d'un trait. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant mais c'est un fait, je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et…

La pauvre Sam avait un sourire contrit sur le visage comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était une faute.

-… et je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer à vivre sans vous à mes côtés. Je refuse de vous perdre Jack.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ces paroles qu'elle avait si longtemps voulu lui dire étaient enfin sorties et elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Et si Jack ne partageaient pas ses sentiments ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam le dévorait des yeux, impatiente d'entendre sa réponse, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de la bouche de l'homme immobile en face d'elle. Il continuait à la contempler, le visage inexpressif et elle comprit avec douleur que ses espoirs venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil. Déchirée par un vent de peine elle déglutit avec difficulté et détourna le regard. Elle avait si honte de s'être confessée de cette façon. Elle se racla la gorge et recula d'un pas. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

- Je… je crois que je vais y aller. Je suis désolée mon colonel je… je n'aurai pas dû…

Elle pivota sur ses talons au moment où Jack esquissait un sourire heureux qu'elle ne put voir.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous confier ce que je ressens. Lança-t-il dans son dos.

Sam stoppa net mais ne se retourna pas. Les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues.

- Vous le savez parfaitement. Continua Jack. Mes sentiments pour vous n'ont jamais changé depuis le test Zatarc.

Sam n'osait prononcer un seul mot de crainte que son supérieur n'entende sa voix trembler. Elle était si bouleversée d'avoir cru qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, et voilà qu'il lui offrait le plus beau des cadeaux. Jack O'Neill l'aimait. Trop heureuse de cette confession elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Il savait qu'elle pleurait mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens.

- Je vous aime Carter, souffla-t-il.

Sam émit un petit rire mélangé à ses sanglots.

- Vraiment ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Jack l'attrapa doucement par le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Et si je fais ça, me croirez-vous ?

Sans attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser auquel Sam répondit sans la moindre once de timidité. Sept longues années de frustration, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser pas ça. Son premier baiser avec Jack O'Neill. Elle accentua la pression de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre et rencontra enfin la langue de son amant. Cela déclencha en elle une vive flamme, comme si son corps s'embrasait tout entier. Sans même le réaliser ses bras entourèrent Jack, ses mains s'accrochant à sa chemise. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait rompre la magie de ce moment en s'arrachant à sa bouche, mais après un regard fiévreux de sa part il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sam comprit que les mots ne suffiraient plus pour se convaincre qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment. Il était temps de laisser parler leur corps.

- Je te sauverai Jack, je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Avez-vous aimé ou était-ce un peu trop pauvre comme histoire? Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques.<p> 


End file.
